


Baby Thor

by VelenoDolce



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Baby-Loki fasullo, Baby-Thor indotto, Loki Angst, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5428121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelenoDolce/pseuds/VelenoDolce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor viene fatto ritornare un bambino. Il dio degli inganni acconsentirà a tenerlo a bada fino alla risoluzione del problema. Ma qualcosa sembra andare storto con l'incantesimo che fa tornare Loki un piccolo e tenero frugoletto...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Problema e , forse, soluzione...

L'enorme palazzo di Asgard è avvolto nel silenzio notturno. I suoi abitanti sono coperti dal dolce mantello dei sogni. Tutto sembra pacifico e tranquillo. Sembra che nulla possa infrangere questa pace. Una figura solitaria si aggira per i corridoi semi bui. È una donna bellissima, sorride. È tornata da poco nella sua città natale e ha scoperto che quel dolce piccolo principe è in prigione. Odino lo ha rinchiuso perchè non è riuscito a domarlo, ha cercato di spezzare il suo piccolo principe... E ora lei ha una piccola vendetta da compiere. Entra nelle stanze del principe Thor, va al suo letto. Lo guarda dormire alcuni istanti prima di agire. Con una piccola magia gli induce un sonno profondo, poi gli fa bere una pozione e infine tesse un complicato incantesimo. La fase uno del piano è andata a buon fine. Per la fase due deve solo sperare per il meglio... Sorride, mentre ripercorre i suoi passi per uscire dl castello. Tutto è andato bene, ora devo solo stare a guardare e sperare che il dolce principino moro non completi la sua autodistruzione, ma dia una piccola possibilità a quel testone biondo. Odino andrà su tutte le furie. Non vede l'ora di vedere la sua faccia sconvolta...

Odino non crede a ciò che vede. Le guardie gli avevano detto che c'era qualche problema con il principe, ma lui non si sarebbe mai aspettato... questo.  
“Papà. Papà.” Thor, con l'aspetto di un bambino di circa cinque anni gli corre incontro urlando. Gli si aggrappa alla veste.  
“Fai colazione con noi? Dov'è Loki?” Il bambino sembra un piccolo tornado in movimento, appena dice il nome del fratellino riprende a correre per cercarlo.  
“Ditemi che non è una magia di Loki...” Il re lo fissa sconvolto mentre parla a sua moglie, che si è avvicinata.  
“Purtroppo no, ma non sarebbe il problema maggiore....” Frigga cerca di sorridere quando il figlio si volta a guardarla.  
“Vuole Loki. Gli ho detto che è a fare il bagnetto con una delle tate, ma continua a cercarlo. E ti ricordi cosa succede se non gli si da quello che vuole, vero?” La regina prende per il braccio il marito.  
“Ricordo... Dobbiamo dargli Loki, ma uno di tre anni... Non si farà mai fare un incantesimo simile volontariamente.” Odino ha il terrore di quello che potrebbe succedere. Thor a quell'età non aveva il controllo dei suoi poteri. Se non gli daranno Loki come minimo una serie di tornado si abbatteranno sulle mura del castello.  
“Dobbiamo almeno provarci, anche se ci costerà caro...” Frigga spera che non chieda troppo.  
“Va bene, lo faccio portare nel mio ufficio. Ci vediamo li tra venti minuti.” Odino scuote la testa, agli ultimi colloqui sua moglie non era presente, non crede che Loki acconsentirà. È più probabile che gli rida in faccia.

Frigga guarda le guardie portare Loki davanti al marito con uno strano senso di oppressione allo stomaco. Suo figlio sembra dimagrito molto, è pallido, anche i capelli non sono sistemati con cura come al solito. Lo guarda tenere la testa alta davanti al re. Ma capisce che deve costargli fatica da come stringe i pugni.  
Odino manda via le guardie. Loki resta in silenzio, è stanco anche di dovergli urlare contro. Finge ostilità, ma anche quella menzogna fatica a restare in piedi.  
“Loki...” Frigga lo chiama, lui si volta sorpreso. Sono mesi che non la vede, stringe i denti, non deve mostrarsi debole. Le fa un piccolo cenno con il capo. Lei si avvicina, le mancano le parole.  
“Ditemi, a cosa devo l'onore di essere stato trascinato qui?” Loki si rivolge a Odino.  
“C'è un problema, ci serve che tu...” Odino inizia a parlare, ma viene interrotto dalla leggera risata del prigioniero. Frigga sussulta a sentirla, è spenta, forzata, imposta. Loki ride senza allegria come se seguisse un copione che gli hanno imposto. Sta facendo ciò che loro si aspettano da lui.  
“Loki, hanno fatto un incantesimo a Thor...” Lei vorrebbe solo non doverlo sentire.  
“Non sono stato io.” La sua risposta arriva secca, immediata.  
“Non ti sta accusando. Non ti rivolgere così a lei.” Odino vorrebbe poter rimandare quell'ingrato nella sua cella e buttare via la chiave.  
“Allora perchè sono qui?” Loki lo domanda a entrambi.  
“Qualcuno lo ha fatto tornare bambino. Ci serve che tu lo tenga buono finchè non troviamo una soluzione.” Odino si stringe le mani. Loki ride, ma quella sua risata è falsa e vuota.  
“Thor cerca suo fratellino di tre anni, abbiamo provato con qualche incantesimo, ma non funziona. Quindi dovresti tornare un bambino e stare con lui. Non ha ancora il controllo sugli elementi atmosferici, potrebbe causare dei danni enormi se non ti trova.” Odino ha continuato a parlare, ignorando lo sguardo schifato del prigioniero.  
“Mai.” Loki lo dice con un sorriso.  
“Ti prego...” Frigga gli stringe piano il braccio. Non si aspettava quella negazione immediata. Loki si volta a guardarla, e lei non può che tremare difronte a quello sguardo duro.  
“Perchè dovrei? Mi libererete se lo faccio?” Loki torna a guardare Odino.  
“Potrò tornare nei miei appartamenti? Essere lasciato in pace?” Sa di averli in pugno. Per Thor faranno di tutto.  
“Si, va bene, ma non potrai uscire al castello. O verrai rimandato in cella.” Odino acconsente, non può far altro. Loki alza le braccia, mostrandogli i polsi incatenati. A un gesto del re le catene si aprono, liberandolo, sorride.  
“Non posso fare io l'incantesimo, lo farete voi, regina?” Loki stringe i pugni, non chiamarla madre gli fa male, ma lei non l'ha più voluto vedere. L'ha aspettata per mesi, poi ha dovuto trarre le sue conclusioni.  
“Non mi chiami più madre?” Frigga non riesce a trattenersi dal domandarglielo.  
“Non lo siete.” La voce di Loki è dura. Ma lui spera solo che lei non abbia sentito il suo cuore spezzarsi nel pronunciare quelle tre parole. Chiude gli occhi un attimo, deve ricacciare indietro le lacrime, lui deve mostrarsi forte o verrà spezzato, ancora.  
“L'incantesimo non influirà sulla tua mente. Se ti sentirai strano dovrai dirmelo, cercherò di sistemare le cose.” Le viene da piangere, lui annuisce.  
“Devi sdraiarti sul divano e bere questa pozione.” Frigga cerca di sorridere, ma le viene difficile. Stanno davvero facendo la cosa giusta? Quello non le sembra più il suo Loki. Cosa succederà a lasciare Thor tra le sue mani? Guarda quell'uomo che le è ormai sconosciuto obbedire alle sue parole. Eseguire l'incantesimo è semplice perchè lui è consapevole di quello che gli viene fatto e non si oppone, anzi, l'aiuta. Ci mette pochi minuti, e al posto dell'uomo c'è un piccolo bambino. Ma quel bambino è inquietante, finto.  
“Se farai del male a Thor...” Odino lo minaccia.  
“Come potrei? Guardatemi. Non ci riuscirei nemmeno se volessi. E poi lui è il doppio di me ora. Sono la vostra bambolina di pezza. Cosa devo indossare?” Loki scivola giù dal divano, impacciato dalla maglia che ora gli sta troppo grande. Gli sembra tutto così strano... Era così piccolo a tre anni? Se qualcuno volesse fargli del male sarebbe una facile preda. Stringe i pugni. Deve mostrarsi forte, sempre. Testa alta, schiena dritta. In fondo non sarà poi così male, sempre meglio del nulla della cella. Frigga gli passa una tutina e delle scarpine. Lui le guarda schifato, poi guarda lei, deve spogliarsi li? Vedranno le ferite che si è inflitto... Frigga gli da le spalle, non si ricordava che fosse così pudico suo figlio.  
“Sono pronto.” Loki sospira. Sono riusciti a fregarlo di nuovo, ma almeno dopo potrà essere libero. Niente lo tratterrà più ad Asgard appena sarà di nuovo della grandezza giusta. Andrà via, andrà... un nodo gli stringe lo stomaco. Non ha nessun posto dove andare. Spera solo che tutto finisca presto.

“Loki!” Thor si butta giù dalla sedia appena lo vede. Gli corre incontro e lo abbraccia. Loki ne resta travolto. Suo fratello gli sembra enorme e stringe talmente forte che quasi lo soffoca.  
“Thor, piano, è piccolo lui. Ricordi?” Frigga cerca di liberare Loki prima che smetta di respirare. Le da una strana sensazione toccare quel piccolo corpo.  
“Loki dov'eri? Mi sono svegliato e non eri con me. Non devi mai andare da nessuna parte senza di me.” Thor lo guarda negli occhi e gli stringe le mani. Loki non può far altro che annuire, troppo sopraffatto dall'irruenza del fratello per potersi opporre.  
“Ora si pranza.” Thor ha deciso. Loki viene trascinato al tavolo, ma appena guarda il piatto davanti a lui sa che non ci riuscirà. Ha lo stomaco stretto in una morsa, la nausea. Finge di mangiare, finge di essere un bambino, gioca con il cibo. Dopo un po' Frigga gli fa togliere il piatto.  
Thor lo trascina nei suoi giochi tutto il pomeriggio, esasperandolo con le sue attenzioni. Praticamente non riesce a fare un passo senza che il bambino più grande non lo chiami, fermi o blocchi. A volte anche schiacciandolo a terra con tutto il corpo. Loki continua a ripetersi che è fastidioso, ma sente un calore nel cuore che gli mancava da così tanto... Fa male. La vicinanza di Thor lo rilassa, il suo volerlo sempre accanto calma la sua anima in un modo che non riesce a capire nemmeno lui. Ma tutto quello lo sta portando al limite della sopportazione. È tutto falso. Thor è sotto incantesimo, non lo tratterebbe mai con così tanta cura altrimenti. E fa male ogni volta che lo abbraccia e ogni volta che gli sorride felice. Come se quello non bastasse c'è Frigga, seduta sul divano che li osserva, e ride. Ogni scoppio di risata è come una pugnalata. Lei ride per suo figlio, non per lui. Ormai lei ha un solo figlio, Thor.  
“Loki hai fame? È ora di cena.” Thor lo trascina fino alla tavola. Loki sospira, non ha fame, deve fingere ancora di giocare con il cibo, dopo la cena c'è la nanna? Se lo domanda un po' preoccupato.  
Ma no, ci sono altri giochi. Loki vorrebbe che finisse tutto.  
“Thor perchè non giocate un po' con i libri? Leggi una storia, fammi vedere quanto sei bravo.” Frigga spera di mettere un freno al suo piccolo tornado. Ha paura di cosa potrebbe fare Loki, sembra sempre più strano ogni minuto che passa. L'osserva guardare Thor con un espressione sempre più dura in viso. Lui la spaventa, cos'è diventato il suo dolce cucciolo?  
“Loki impari anche tu a leggere?” Thor si siede per terra con un libricino in una mano e il polso del fratello nell'altra.  
“Si Thor, insegnami.” Gli risponde facendogli un sorriso tirato. Thor inizia a leggere la storia di una volpina che si era persa. Loki finge interesse, ma non vuole ascoltare. Sorride e annuisce ogni volta che Thor lo guarda, e non dice nulla quando sbaglia le parole. Il maggiore si stringe il più piccolo contro, quasi sapesse quanto l'altro ne abbia bisogno. Loki lo lascia fare, sta bene così, si sente al sicuro dopo tanti anni. Nemmeno si accorge di addormentarsi tra le braccia del fratello.  
“Mamma, Loki si è addormentato.” Thor sussurra. Frigga non sa cosa fare. Deve metterlo nel letto? Si è fatto tardi, anche Thor vorrà andare a dormire. Se lo sveglia Thor potrebbe arrabbiarsi, e fare qualche danno. Si alza, lo prende in braccio, quel bambino così piccolo ora sembra del tutto indifeso. Ma è solo finzione, non deve lasciarsi ingannare ancora da lui. Thor le apre le porte della cameretta, si spoglia in fretta. Lei stende Loki sul letto, gli toglie la tutina e resta inorridita. Una serie di profondi tagli rovinano la pelle chiara del petto di Loki. Si domanda chi gli abbia potuto fare così male. E quando... I tagli stanno lentamente guarendo.  
“Loki si è fatto la bua?” Thor le è accanto sul letto, le passa una canottierina.  
“Si, ma guarisce subito. Domani non avrà nulla.” Frigga riesce a sorridere. Ma si sente il cuore pesante. Loki era chiuso nella sua cella, e da quando ne è uscito è sempre stato con lei. Se li è fatti da solo? Per quale motivo?  
“Mi canti la ninnanana mamma?” Thor si avvicina a Loki, lo prende per il braccio. Anche quando dormono il bambino più grande non lascia mai il piccolo. Lei sospira, quanto sono cambiate le cose con il tempo.

 

Eccomi qui con un altra storia >..


	2. Una bambola abbandonata

 

 

 

<!--  
@page { margin: 2cm }  
P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm }  
A:link { so-language: zxx }  
\-->

  


  


  


Loki si sveglia al caldo, una sensazione strana per lui. Ci mette alcuni secondi per ricordare e capire. Il caldo che sente è il corpo di Thor, sotto di lui. Nel sonno deve essergli salito sopra oppure è stato l'altro a trascinarlo lì, non lo sa, e non vuole saperlo. Comunque è tra le braccia del fratello. Loki sospira, non è suo fratello, era tutta una bugia. Loro non sono nulla. Sente gli occhi pizzicare dalle lacrime, li spalanca, stupito. Si stava mettendo a piangere per una cosa così stupida... Qualcuno entra in camera, finge di dormire. Sente una leggera carezza sulla schiena. Stringe i pugni, è tutto finto.

“Loki... Thor... E' ora di svegliarvi.” Frigga li chiama dolcemente. Loki si siede subito sul letto, scivolando al lato del fratello maggiore, sul quale dormiva, lei sorride.

“Buongiorno.” Gli dice, anche Thor apre gli occhi, ma non si muove.

“Su dormiglioni, è ora di alzarsi.” Frigga scuote piano il bimbo ancora semi addormentato. Loki si stropiccia gli occhi. Le sembra così indifeso, lei gli sorride, ma lui si volta di scatto e cerca di scendere dal letto, vorrebbe fuggire a quel falso sorriso.

“Loki. Attento, non puoi farlo da solo.” Thor lo sgrida, infatti Loki quasi cade a faccia a terra.

“Loki... hai tre anni, non puoi fare le cose da grandi.” Frigga glielo ricorda, sospira.

“Si. Si. Avete ragione voi...” Loki sbuffa, infastidito. Quanto ci vuole a quei maghi inetti per trovare un modo per riportare l'idiota alla sua naturale inezia? Se lo domanda mentre, fingendo di mettere il broncio, entra nel bagno. Thor lo segue immediatamente, nemmeno li può stare in pace? 

  


Fa un paio di profondi respiri, non deve perdere la pazienza... Ma è difficile con tutta quella gente che lo stressa con costanti attenzioni. Le tate credono che sia davvero un bambino e che gli siano stati cambiati i tratti somatici con la magia. Quindi oltre Thor deve anche subire le continue attenzioni di quelle arpie. Che lo bloccano appena lui tenta di fuggire a quella tortura. Si sente sempre più oppresso e non riesce a fingere di divertirsi come dovrebbe. Lo sa, ma quel corpo non vuole saperne di collaborare.

“Lokiiii.” Thor lo schiaccia sul divano.

“Ti amo tanto tanto.” Inizia a dargli baci sul viso. Loki ne è indignato, non sa come reagire, non si ricorda come reagiva e non vuol far piangere quell'impiastro.

“Noi resteremo sempre insieme! E quando saremo grandi ci sposeremo. Così non dovrò dividerti con nessuno!” Thor se lo trascina in braccio. Le tate gli hanno portato la merenda. Loki vorrebbe solo poter urlare. Se facesse i capricci? Se si mettesse davvero a urlare? Ma non può, il re lo verrebbe a sapere, che figura ci farebbe? Sbuffa.

“Loki mangia la pesca, ti piace.” Thor lo strappa ancora dai suoi pensieri, stringendolo e sorridendogli. Tutte bugie. Ma Thor non sta fingendo. O si? Lo guarda con una spiacevole sensazione al cuore. Non riesce a mangiare nulla, quel corpo ha una nausea costante. Sarà l'incantesimo? Dovrebbe parlarne con Frigga... Un nodo gli chiude la gola. A lei non importa più che lui stia male. Non lo vuole più. Thor finisce la merenda e salta giù dal divano, facendo scendere anche lui. Almeno, mentre è li con Thor non ha il tempo di pensare.

  


“Mamma. Mamma.” Thor corre tra le braccia della regina quando lei arriva a fine pomeriggio.

“Amore mio, hai fatto il bravo?” Lei stringe il sui angioletto biondo con un sorriso.

“Si.” Il bambino si volta.

“Loki vieni da mamma. Non l'abbracci?” Lo chiede innocente, ma il moro stringe i pugni. Si avvicina rigido.

“Dì a mamma come ci siamo divertiti oggi.” Thor lo abbraccia ancora.

“Abbiamo giocato molto...” Loki lo dice indifferente, vuole solo che la giornata finisca presto.

“Perchè non la chiami mamma? Sei arrabbiato?” Il biondo si preoccupa.

“No. È tutto ok.” Il moro sospira.

“Non vuoi chiamarmi mamma?” Frigga gli sorride, ma lui scuote la testa. Si volta e va a sedersi sul tappeto fingendo di giocare. Non può chiamarla mamma. Anche solo pensarlo gli spezza il cuore e gli fa diventare gli occhi lucidi. Le aveva sempre creduto. E in cambio lei lo ha tradito. 

“Ora è meglio cambiarvi e andare a cena.” La voce dolce della regina fa sussultare Loki. Non resiste più, deve andare via, o rischia di scoppiare a piangere. Si alza di scatto, va in bagno. Vorrebbe chiudersi dentro, ma la chiave è troppo in alto. Tutto è troppo grande li per lui. È colpa del suo corpo se non riesce più a trattenere le lacrime. Si siede in un angolo e inizia a piangere. Non sa che fare. Vuole solo che quell'inferno finisca.

“Loki...” Frigga ha mandato Thor a cambiarsi, ha lasciato Loki solo per dieci minuti, ma poi è dovuta andare a controllare. Appena la sente entrare lui si asciuga le lacrime, non vuole che lo veda in quello stato. Sarebbe contenta di vederlo stare male?

“Ero stufo di Thor, se non me ne andavo lo strozzavo.” Si finge arrabbiato. Si alza, tiene la testa bassa.

“Scusa, cercherò di frenarlo. Ma lui è sempre stato così con te quando eri piccolo, non lo ricordi?” Frigga parla dolcemente, non sa che fare. Loki le sembra così insensibile.

“Sopporterò.” Le passa accanto. Non sa dove andare, si guarda attorno.

“Devo cambiarmi?” Le chiede. Si domanda se il suo tono di voce sembri abbastanza irritato.

“I vestiti sono sul divano. Va tutto bene? Ti senti strano?” Frigga si stringe le mani al petto, lui le da le spalle. 

“Si. Ma passerà, troverete il modo per far tornare quello stupido normale e potrò tornarmene in pace.” Lui si cambia, cerca di fare in fretta, ma ha le mani troppo piccole. Tutto gli risulta così difficile.

“Cosa ti senti?” Lei non riesce a non preoccuparsi, in quelle sembianze è troppo simile al suo bambino. Si avvicina a lui, vorrebbe aiutarlo. Quando gli si inginocchia accanto lui alza la testa di scatto, sorpreso.

“Hai pianto...” Frigga non riesce a capire, ma Loki ha gli occhi lucidi e rossi.

“E' questo stupido corpo.” Loki abbassa subito il viso. Stringe i pugni.

“Perchè...” Lei gli accarezza la spalla.

“Semettetela.” Lui si sposta immediatamente. La sua voce è atona, fintamente calma.

“Non fingete che vi importi qualcosa. Sono qui, come avete ordinato. Sono la vostra bambola, da usare a vostro piacimento e poi buttare via. In fondo mi avete già buttato. Ma per vostra fortuna ero ancora riutilizzabile.” Parla con voce forzatamente calma. Cerca di concentrarsi sui bottoncini del maglioncino.

“Non è vero...” Frigga è sconvolta da quello che gli ha detto. Come può lui dire che lei lo usa? Quando è sempre stato lui quello delle macchinazioni a discapito di tutti.

“Mi avete abbandonato. Avevo bisogno di voi. E mi avete lasciato solo in quella cella.” Loki si accorge solo all'ultimo di quello che ha detto. Si copre la bocca con la mano.

“Loki...” Frigga non sa cosa dire. Lo prende per un braccio, lui guarda la mano di lei.

“Avevo solo voi, mi avete gettato via, come hanno fatto tutti. E ora mi avete pregato di aiutare vostro figlio.” Loki sa di aver perso il controllo, anche se la sua voce resta calma. Non riesce a fermarsi. Deve dirle tutto il male che gli ha fatto.

“Lo sto facendo, cosa volete ancora? Devo forse ringraziarvi per avermi fatto ricordare che la mia felicità era solo una menzogna? Va bene, grazie! Come potete anche costringermi a chiamarvi madre?” Sente il cuore spezzarsi, le lacrime iniziano a scendere.

“Vi prego... Basta.” Tutto quello è troppo da sopportare. Si libera della mano della regina e corre via.

“Loki...” Lei cerca di raggiungerlo, ma lui si infila tra le siepi che delimitano la terrazza, e sparisce.

  


“Frigga...” Odino va a chiamarla, la trova solanella stanza dei giochi. Si avvicina e l'abbraccia, le sembra strana.

“Ho fatto una cosa orribile...” Lei si volta a guardarlo, piange.

“Cosa è successo?” Lui la guarda preoccupato.

“Loki... è corso via.” Frigga si asciuga il viso con un fazzoletto.

“Lokiiii Sei pronto? Ho fame. Papà, vieni a cena con noi?” Thor entra nella stanza di corsa.

“Si, vado a prendere Loki e arrivo. Vi raggiungo.” Odino sorride. Thor si stringe alla veste della madre.

“Non trattatelo male, è stata colpa mia.” Frigga stringe Thor in un abbraccio, suo marito sospira e annuisce.

  


“Loki. Devi venire a cena, avevamo un patto, o devo ritenerlo nullo?” Odino sa che quel traditore è nelle sue stanze, anche se non lo vede.

“Vieni a cena immediatamente. Se Thor fa qualche casino riterrò te responsabile.” Si spazientisce.

“Fate quello che volete. Tanto non importa.” La voce di Loki è così carica di stanchezza che Odino resta qualche secondo bloccato. Non sa se credere a quelle parole o se aspettarsi una risata. Fa il giro del letto e lo vede rannicchiato per terra.

“Alzati e vieni a cena, è un ordine. Riesci ad obbedire almeno una volta senza creare problemi?” E' sicuramente un altra delle sue trovate, il re è indeciso se prenderlo a calci o se trascinarlo per un braccio fino alla sala.

“Si.” Loki si alza, tiene la testa bassa. Fa alcuni passi, ma inciampa sul tappeto.

“Questo stupido corpo non mi vuole dare retta. Evidentemente mi odia anche a lui.” Loki non riesce a trattenere un singhiozzo. Non vorrebbe farsi vedere così dal re, ma semplicemente non ci riesce. Non ce la fa. Ha provato a fermare le lacrime, si è anche ferito per cercare di bloccarle. Ma nulla. Continuano a tornare, imperterrite.

“Loki...” Odino vorrebbe sgridarlo, ma vederlo piangere silenziosamente lo sorprende.

“Mi lavo il viso e arrivo.” Si alza a fatica, la testa bassa. Sconfitto. Quel corpo lo sta facendo impazzire. O forse è la consapevolezza di quello che ha perso a farlo. Non lo sa più. Sa solo che ha perso tutto. E che non ha più voglia di combattere.

“Lokiii. Vieni a cenare. Non hai mangiato nulla a merenda.” Thor si agita. Frigga gli impedisce di saltare giù dalla poltroncina.

“Si Thor...” Loki sospira. Invece di sedersi nella sua poltroncina va a sedersi in quella di Thor, che sorride felice e lo abbraccia.

“Hai pianto, hai la bua? Papà ti ha sgridato?” Il bambino si preoccupa.

“Mi fa male il pancino, ho preso una medicina. Ora passa.” Loki sorride teso e gli accarezza il viso. Sente il cuore stretto in una morsa. Tutto quello è sbagliato. Lui non dovrebbe essere tra loro, non lo vogliono in quella famiglia. Si stringe a Thor, che è ben felice di coccolarlo. Si sente sconfitto, spezzato.

“Ti voglio bene fratellino. È così bello averti qui.” Thor sorride al piccolo bambino che gli stringe la maglietta, gli accarezza la schiena. Loki nasconde il viso e inizia a piangere. Non gli importa più di nulla. Che ridano pure di lui, che si divertano a vederlo distrutto. Lui vuole solamente che il suo sole lo stringa e gli dia quel calore che gli manca quando è solo. Non importa se è finto. Non importa se finirà tutto presto. Ora è li, dopo tanto tempo si sente al sicuro tra quelle braccia. Sa che Thor lo proteggerà finchè sarà in quella forma. Poi verrà cacciato, come sempre. Ma non gli importa. Se lo continua a dire, ma sa benissimo che non è vero. Gli importa dannatamente tanto da fargli male anche solo respirare. Si sente stanco, non fisicamente, ma mentalmente. Ha tentato di essere forte, ha tentato di odiarli, di ferirli. Ma tutto gli si è sempre rivoltato contro. Invece di dargli attenzione lo hanno cacciato.

“Loki, c'è la torta che ti piace. Loki?” La voce di Thor gli sembra lontana, indefinita. Il corpo di Loki inizia a tremare.

“Mamma. Papà. Loki sta male.” Il bambino biondo si preoccupa, scuote il moro, ma non ottiene nessuna reazione. Frigga e Odino gli vanno accanto.

“Scotta, come è possibile?” Frigga lo prende, quel piccolo corpicino trema tra le sue braccia. 

  


  


  


  


  


  


Eccoci qui <3 secondo capitolino... Spero vi sia piaciuta ^.^ Grazie alla tesorina che ha commentato <3 e grazie a chi legge <3

Il nostro Loki sta male... a me sembra ancora più bisognoso di coccole, non so a voi. ^.^ 

A presto

Veleno

  


  


  


  


  



	3. Perdomani, Loki.

“Devo sciogliere l'incantesimo. Forse è per il suo seidr che si sente male, è troppo potente per un corpo così piccolo.” Frigga non sa che fare. Non ha controllato che Loki stesse bene. Ha pensato per tutto il giorno a Thor. A riportarlo al suo normale aspetto. Al fatto che non gli venisse fatto del male. Non aveva minimamente pensato al minore. Aveva ragione a non volerla chiamare più madre, lei l'aveva abbandonato. E l'aveva fatto nel modo peggiore, semplicemente smettendo di preoccuparsi per lui. Gli sembrava forte, sicuro di se, insensibile a tutto. Lo stende sul letto, deve spezzare l'incantesimo che lo mantiene un bambino.  
“Non ci riesco.” Dopo alcuni tentativi ha il fiato corto.  
“C'è qualcosa che mi blocca.” Riprende Loki tra le braccia.  
“Calmati, vedrai che sistemeremo tutto.” Odino ha in braccio Thor, che si è agitato e ora si stringe al padre.  
“Devo abbassargli la temperatura, non ha mai avuto la febbre...” Frigga decide di provare con della semplice acqua fredda. Come lo spoglia vede che ha dei tagli sul petto. Si è ancora ferito? Deve averlo fatto quando era solo. Come era stata cieca a non vedere quanto stesse male il suo figlio minore.  
Immerso nell'acqua fredda la temperatura di Loki si abbassa, lui smette di tremare.  
“Loki...” Frigga sospira di sollievo quando lo vede aprire gli occhi. Il piccolo bambino si limita a guardarla. Lei lo riprende in braccio e lui non ha la forza di reagire. Si lascia andare tra quelle braccia, non si sforza nemmeno più di fingere. Lei lo riporta in camera, avvolto in un asciugamano. Le sembra davvero una bambola, proprio come gli ha detto lui. Le vengono le lacrime agli occhi.  
“Loki sta meglio?” Thor sussurra, per non infastidire il fratellino. Quando la madre glielo stende accanto si limita a dargli un bacino e a sdraiarsi accanto a lui.  
“Sto bene Thor, non preoccuparti.” Loki allunga la mano verso il fratello, cerca di sorridergli.  
“Papà, mamma, restate a fare la nanna con noi? Se restate Loki sta meglio.” Thor lo dice convinto. I genitori annuiscono.  
“Mi basta avere te accanto. Mi stringi ancora?” La voce di Loki è così triste che anche Odino sente male al cuore.  
“Certo fratellino. Io ti sto sempre vicino. Non ti lascio mai.” Il piccolo Thor è convinto delle sue parole.  
“Senza il mio sole io non posso vivere. Diventa tutto freddo e buio... e io ho paura.” Ormai Loki non cerca nemmeno più di fingere o di controllarsi. Frigga gli tocca la fronte, ha di nuovo la febbre.  
“Resto qui, tu mi sei sempre accanto quando sto male. Ora ci sono io con te. Sto sveglio e controllo che nessun mostro ti si avvicini. Sono forte, lo sai.” Stringe a se il fratellino, gli sembra così fragile.  
“Sei il più forte. Proteggimi dai mostri. Proteggimi da me.” Loki non si rende nemmeno più conto se quello è un sogno o realtà.  
“Ti amo Thor.” È tanto stanco e il suo angelo lo stringe forte.  
“Ti amo Loki.” Sorridono entrambi. Loki chiude gli occhi, esausto. Vorrebbe che tutto il dolore svanisse. Vorrebbe che la sua vita finisse in quel momento. Thor lo ama, lo stringe , lo coccola. Vorrebbe morire li, tra quelle braccia, che non sono ancora quelle dell'uomo che ama, ma che lo stringono possessivamente. La sua mente si arrende, spezzata, e spera che alche il suo corpo capisca finalmente che è il momento di smettere di lottare.  
“Thor, amore... non lasciarmi.” Loki si perde, la sua mente delirante è definitivamente andata in frantumi. Troppo dolore, troppo a lungo.  
“Thor...” Ansima, in preda la delirio e alla febbre, riprende a tremare.  
“Loki!” Thor ha improvvisamente paura. La sua mente è imprigionata in quel corpo troppo piccolo. Ha visto il fratello andare in pezzi durante la cena, ma quella strana magia che lo ha reso piccolo gli ha anche levato il controllo su suo corpo. Che agisce autonomamente ricordando tempi ormai lontani, anche se la sua mente gli urla altro. Ora c'è paura, non solo nella sua mente, anche quel corpo ha paura. O forse lui ha talmente paura che influisce anche sul corpo. Non lo sa, non gli importa. Vorrebbe poter fare qualcosa. Guarda madre che prende Loki in braccio, gli sembra così piccolo, così indifeso. Thor scende dal letto, il padre cerca di fermarlo, ma lui corre dietro la madre, dietro a Loki. Quanto dolore ha visto in lui quella sera. Un anima spezzata, un cuore disperato. Thor trema, nemmeno se ne rende conto. Guarda la madre immergere quel corpo minuscolo nell'acqua gelida della vasca. Anche lei ha paura, può leggerglielo in viso.  
“Thor... Thor...” Loki continua a chiamarlo, nel suo delirio vuole solo risentire il calore dei suoi abbracci. Thor vorrebbe abbracciarlo, stringerlo, dirgli che andrà tutto bene. Dirgli che c'è lì lui a proteggerlo. 'Proteggimi dai mostri. Proteggimi da me' Loki si crede... un mostro. Come ha potuto permettere una cosa simile? Ha sbagliato tutto, tutto! Quella consapevolezza lo colpisce improvvisa. Thor indietreggia di qualche passo, ansima. È tutta colpa sua. 'Tu mi hai spinto nell'abisso' Aveva pensato a quello che era successo al bifrost. Ma Loki parlava di ben altro. In quei due giorni Loki gli si era stretto contro, con un insistenza che gli era sembrata strana. E di cui il moro nemmeno si era reso conto, ne era sicuro. Thor lo trascinava, lo abbracciava, ma Loki gli stringeva la mano un po' più forte quando allentava la presa. Lo abbracciava con più forza quando lui voleva spostarsi. E a cena... Aveva sentito fin dentro l'anima, il pianto silenzioso e disperato del dio degli inganni. Ma per quale ragione chiamarlo così se proprio lui era stato quello più ingannato... Il suo corpo non aveva reagito, ma la il suo cuore aveva sanguinato. Thor stringe i pugni, non si è accorto di riprendere lentamente il controllo del suo corpo. Un tuono fa vibrare i vetri. Lui deve fare qualcosa. Loki continua a chiamarlo, nel delirio. E lui... Deve! Ma cosa? Come può aiutarlo? Come più chiedergli perdono? Come può... Ripensa a quello che gli ha detto. 'Stringimi. Abbracciami. Non lasciarmi solo. Ho paura. Proteggimi.' E lui invece l'ha sempre allontanato, per più di un secolo lo ha respinto. Thor sente il suo corpo formicolare. Vuole abbracciare Loki. Lui deve abbracciarlo! Fa un passo, lottando contro il suo corpo, contro se stesso. Fa male, sente un dolore talmente forte che gli manca il fiato. Ma lui deve salvare Loki. Stringe i denti. Un altro passo, c'è quasi, è quasi da Loki. Una luce intensa gli ferisce gli occhi, costringendolo a chiuderli. Poi tutto il dolore scompare. Thor è di nuovo se stesso.  
“Loki.” Lo prende dalle braccia della madre. Lo stringe a se.  
“Thor...” Loki continua a delirare, ma si agita, sembra essersi inconsciamente reso conto della vicinanza del suo dio biondo. Anche se non smette di pronunciare il suo nome.  
“Torna in te Loki. Torna da me. Ti giuro Loki. Non ti lascio più solo.” Thor inizia a piangere. Se fosse troppo tardi? Se ormai Loki fosse perso?  
“Ti prego Loki. Ho sbagliato. Hai ragione, hai sempre avuto ragione tu. Sono uno stupido.” Ormai ha iniziato a singhiozzare tra una parola e l'altra. Ma deve riuscire ad arrivare al cuore di Loki. Deve salvare il suo amore. Thor sussulta. L'ha pensato davvero? Per secoli ha evitato anche solo di pensarlo.  
“Ti amo Loki.” Stringe a se quel piccolo corpo. Come ha potuto lasciarlo solo.  
“Ti amo...” Inizia a ripeterglielo, sperando che le sue parole arrivino all'anima che così crudelmente ha ferito. Continua a dirlo anche quando il corpo di Loki ritorna adulto, in uno scoppio di luce verde. Non si ferma perchè Loki è li, tra le sue braccia e continua a pronunciare il suo nome. Dopo tanti anni Thor capisce quello che ha fatto alla persona che ama. Ormai sa da tempo cosa prova per quell'essere malizioso e sfuggente con cui è cresciuto, ma che non è mai riuscito a comprendere fino in fondo. Ma si era sempre rifiutato di ammetterlo.  
Restano abbracciati in quel modo non sa nemmeno lui quanto tempo. Sa solo che Loki ha continuato a ripetere il suo nome e lui a dirgli che lo ama. Thor ha finito tutte le lacrime. Si sente la testa scoppiate, i muscoli fare male. Ma non vuole arrendersi. Continuerà a dirgli che lo ama, ci volesse anche un secolo per farglielo capire.  
“Ti amo. Su apri gli occhi e prendimi in giro. Ti lascerò fare di me tutto ciò che vuoi...” Thor inizia a baciare il viso del suo amore. La fronte, le tempie, gli occhi. Loki inizia a piangere e lui gli asciuga le lacrime con le labbra.  
“Ti amo. Mi merito tutto quello che mi hai fatto.” Thor continua a dargli piccoli baci.  
“Ti amo Loki. È tutta colpa mia.” Scende a baciargli il collo.  
“Ti amo. Su, urlami contro. Me lo merito.” Thor continua a parlargli dolcemente e a baciarlo.  
Loki lentamente si rende conto delle parole che gli vengono dette. Allunga la mano sul collo di Thor, una dolce carezza, che si trasforma in un graffio rabbioso. Gli lascia profondi segni sulla spalla. Ma all'altro non sembra importare, continua a dirgli che lo ama. E a baciarlo. Loki stringe la mano, affonda le unghie in quella pelle morbida, ne fa uscire piccole gocce di sangue.  
“Ti amo. Feriscimi quanto vuoi. Non ti lascerò più andare.” Thor stringe i denti, fa male. Stringe un po' più forte Loki contro di se.

 

 

Rieccomi con il penultimo capitolino ^.^ Spero vi piaccia..  
A presto  
Veleno.


	4. Feriscimi quanto vuoi. Ti amo!

Loki nasconde il viso, infastidito dalla luce che entra delle finestre. Il corpo sotto di lui si muove appena. È di nuovo sopra Thor, come il giorno prima... si, l'incantesimo, se lo ricorda. Ma la sua mente è stranamente annebbiata. Cos'è successo ieri sera? Si domanda, stiracchiandosi e strusciando contro Thor. Sta così bene, lì, al caldo. Sbadiglia. Tiene gli occhi chiusi. Vuole restare ancora un po' in quella strana bolla ovattata in cui si è svegliato. Si rilassa, non vuole ricominciare tutto da capo. Non vuole affrontare la giornata. Non vuole sentire ancora il suo cuore che si spezza, all'infinito. In una spirale di dolore sempre più profondo. Il sole è alto, probabilmente tra poco verranno a svegliarli. Sente Thor muoversi, abbracciarlo. Ma gli sembra strano, qualcosa non va nei loro corpi. Resta fermo, stretto tra quelle braccia, avvolto in quel calore che tanto ama Sospira. Lentamente ripensa hai fatti accaduti la sera prima. Ha urlato contro la regina. Loki si stringe a Thor. Ha pianto stretto a lui durante la cena... Una lacrima gli scivola sulla guancia. Poi? Poi c'era Thor. Che lo baciava sul viso e sul collo. Che gli diceva di amarlo. Ma era un sogno? Era vero? Thor era grande, allora non era reale. Se fosse tornato grande non lo abbraccerebbe come sta facendo.  
“Loki.” Thor sussurra il suo nome. Quella voce è calda e roca, adulta...  
“Thor...” Loki inizia a tremare. Era tutto vero? Non è possibile...  
“Non ti lascerò più solo. Ho sbagliato. Ora sono qui. Rimedierò.” Thor lo stringe, inizia a baciargli la spalla, e il collo, fin dove riesce.  
“Ti amo Loki.” Inizia a dirglielo ad ogni bacio. Sente le mani di Loki ce lo accarezzano, sorride, ma quasi subito quelle carezze diventano graffi.  
“Puoi ferirmi, amore. Quanto vuoi.” Gli sfugge un piccolo gemito quando sente le unghie dell'altro scavargli la pelle.  
“Non smetterò di abbracciarti per questo.” Thor può sentire l'odore del suo sangue nell'aria.  
“Te lo giuro Loki. Non ti lascerò più.” Se lo stringe contro, si sposta appena per dargli un bacio sulla tempia.  
“Ti amo.” Glielo sussurra dolcemente, all'orecchio. Loki alza il viso, Thor si perde in quegli occhi chiari. Gli sembrano così disperati.  
“Ti amo Loki.” Lo dice guardandolo negli occhi. Loki smette di graffiarlo. Thor è sincero? Si domanda. Sa già la risposta, può leggerla nel suo sguardo limpido.  
“Ti amo Thor.” Gli sussurra, una lacrima gli scivola sulla guancia. Thor si sporge per asciugarla, ma lui sposta il viso. Si baciano con dolcezza. Loki non vuole pensare a niente. Verrà ancora lasciato solo. Come sempre il suo sole gli dice che c'è, per poi lasciarlo solo, al buio. Farà male, ma per ora è li. Qualche minuto ancora tra quelle braccia valgono tutto il dolore che sentirà dopo.  
“In questi giorni la mia mente era presente, anche se non avevo il controllo del mio corpo.” Thor inizia a parlare, Loki ha nascosto il viso contro al suo collo e piange in silenzio.  
“All'inizio non avevo capito, pensavo che tu fossi vittima dello stesso incantesimo. Ma poi mi sono accorto che eri diverso. Ero così esasperante da bambino, io lo ricordo.” Involontariamente sorride.  
“Ma tu, non è che mi lasciavi fare tutto quello che volevo come in questi giorni, sai?” Gli accarezza la schiena e le spalle.  
“Io ero un tornado, e tu... eri un piccolo angioletto. Quando ti stringevo troppo o ti trascinavo non eri infastidito. Ma se ti lasciavo solo, anche per andare a prendere qualcosa...” Thor gli da un bacio sulla tempia.  
“Ti andavi a sedere in un angolo e arrivavano, silenziose, le lacrime, e con le lacrime il ghiaccio.”Thor cerca di baciargli il viso.  
“Faceva male guardarti quando lo facevi, sai? Sembravi così triste e solo...” Gli sposta dolcemente il viso, per poterlo baciare sulle labbra.  
“Crescendo hai smesso, o almeno così pensavo.” Un altro bacio dolce.  
“Hai solo smesso di farlo davanti agli altri. E io, insensibile, ho pensato che tu non avessi più bisogno di me.” Gli asciuga le lacrime con le labbra.  
“Un giorno poi... è successa una cosa. Che mi ha portato a starti lontano. Perdonami Loki. Ho avuto paura di quello che avrei potuto farti.” Thor sa che deve dirgli tutto, spiegare. Spera solo che Loki capisca.  
“Era una bella giornata, volevo andare a caccia. Ma tutti sembravano avere altro da fare. Allora venni da te. Praticamente ti trascinai per il castello fino alle scuderie. Probabilmente nemmeno ti ricordi...” Thor sospira, Loki si ricorda bene di quel giorno, le cose non erano più state le stesse.  
“Passammo il resto del giorno a inseguire piste, almeno io, tu venivi trascinato in giro mentre mi guardavi storto. Poi, senza rendermene conto, finimmo davanti al mare.” Thor inizia a giocare con i capelli di Loki.  
“Mi costringesti ad entrare in acqua con te. Eri ancora un bambino infondo. Ridevi e mi spruzzavi.” Thor prende un profondo respiro.  
“Eravamo nudi. Per scherzo ti ho preso da dietro, immobilizzandoti contro una roccia.” Si blocca, si vergogna ancora di quei pensieri.  
“Il mio corpo era già adulto, mentre il tuo ancora acerbo. Reagii immediatamente a quella posizione. Ti volevo, era un desiderio talmente forte da togliermi il fiato. E tu eri li, sotto di me, fragile, puro. Ridevi e cercavi di divincolarti.” A Thor manca la voce.  
“Ho pensato che avrei potuto farti tutto ciò che volevo, non avresti avuto la forza di opporti.” Stringe i pugni, Loki sussulta appena.  
“In quel momento arrivò uno dei guardiacaccia. Dopo quel giorno non riuscivo a non pensare a cosa volevo farti. Ti guardavo e ripensavo al tuo corpo contro al mio.” Thor inizia a piangere.  
“Sono stato un egoista, un insensibile. Ho pensato solo a me. Ti ho tenuto distante. Perchè se ti avevo vicino dovevo fare i conti con i miei sentimenti. Perchè se all'inizio potevo dare la colpa al solo desiderio carnale, ben presto ho capito che quello che provavo era una cosa totalmente diversa.” Abbassa lo sguardo per vedere la reazione di Loki, che sembra non capire.  
“Ti amavo già allora Loki, e ho continuato ad amarti per tutti questi anni. Facendomi e facendoti del male.” Thor si sente distrutto.  
“Ti allontanavo. Perchè io non so fingere di non amarti. Non so fingere di non volerti con tutto me stesso. Ogni volta che mi eri troppo vicino fuggivo. Mi spezzava il cuore poterti guardare solo da lontano. Se solo avessi immaginato il male che ti facevo... No forse non sarebbe cambiato nulla. Ero troppo codardo, egoista e stupido.” Thor si sente stanco.  
“Fammi male Loki. Me lo merito. Per tutto quello che ti ho fatto. Per tutte le volte che ti ho abbandonato. Fammi male Loki. Per tutte le volte che ti sei sentito tradito. Per ogni singola volta che ti ho lasciato solo. Fammi male Loki. Per ogni volta che non ti ho protetto. Per ogni volta che ti ho lasciato in un angolo, circondato dal ghiaccio. Fammi male, mio magnifico amore. Per ogni volta che non ti ho salvato.” Vorrebbe che Loki gli facesse davvero male, che lo picchiasse, che urlasse, che gli facesse uscire il sangue. Ma il moro continua a guardarlo, immobile. Thor sente la paura strisciare dentro al suo cuore. Ha sbagliato ancora a dire tutto? Restano fermi, a guardarsi negli occhi per non sanno quanto tempo. Poi Loki abbassa lentamente lo sguardo sul collo di Thor, sul suo torace. Sposta una mano sul cuore, lo sente battere furioso. Thor lo ama davvero? Una domanda stupida dopo quello che gli ha detto. Ma lui se la pone lo stesso. Fargli male... Vorrebbe farlo, lo vuole dalla prima volta che il suo sole lo ha detto. Poi però Thor lo aveva ripetuto, ancora e ancora. E a Loki era venuta voglia di consolarlo. Di perdonarlo. E di perdonare se stesso. Si era sempre sentito in colpa per quegli abbandoni. Non aveva mai chiesto spiegazioni. Egoista e codardo come Thor, aveva sempre taciuto.  
“Se mi lascerai ancora. Se mi volterai le spalle, andandotene. Se mi allontanerai.” Alza il viso per guardarlo negli occhi.  
“Ti strapperò il cuore, e poi farò lo stesso con il mio.” Lo dice come una condanna. È quello che sente. Non vuole più perdere il suo amore, non vuole più stargli lontano.  
“Te lo lascerei fare. Ti amo Loki, ora che ho iniziato, non smetterò mai di dirtelo.” Thor è serio.  
“Ti amo Thor.” Loki gli sorride.  
Passano il resto delle mattinata nel letto, tra baci, carezze e lacrime. Spesso Loki scoppia a piangere, non riesce ancora a rendersi davvero conto che tutto quello è vero. Quando succede Thor sorride, mentre il suo cuore sanguina. È colpa sua se Loki piange. Non lo ha protetto, e l'ha fatto soffrire. E ora sta cercando di farlo ridere per più di qualche secondo. Scopre che è piuttosto difficile, Loki è troppo instabile, a ogni risata arrivano le lacrime. Come se gioia e dolore per il dio degli inganni fossero indissolubilmente unite. Thor non sa come fare, non vuole più che il suo amore stia male. Vorrebbe vederlo sereno. Lo bacia, dolcemente, pensa che Loki abbia bisogno di dolcezza. Si sforza per mantenere quel bacio leggero, anche se inizia a sentire il desiderio infiammargli le vene. Vorrebbe di più. Vorrebbe poter possedere quel corpo, ma non vuole, non così, non ora. Non quando Loki è ancora così instabile, così fragile. Fa appello a tutto il suo autocontrollo per non schiacciarlo sotto di se.  
“Mi vuoi Thor?” Loki se ne è accorto subito.  
“Si Loki, ma non ora. Ora voglio starti accanto, voglio stringerti e farti sentire bene.” La voce di Thor trema appena.  
“Voglio pensare a te, non a me.” Lo dice convinto, viene premiato da un sorriso.  
“Stringimi, ora voglio solo questo.” Loki si sente ancora stanco, in bilico. Il suo sole lo stringe e lui cerca di rilassarsi, a volte ci riesce, altre no. Sorrisi e lacrime sembrano andare di pari passo. Ma anche così gli va bene. Il suo cuore si rimargina ad ogni abbraccio, ad ogni 'ti amo' che gli viene sussurrato dopo un bacio dolcissimo.  
“Starò bene, se continuerai a starmi vicino.” Loki non si sente ancora bene, ma sa che, se Thor continuerà a trattarlo in quel modo, le cose andranno sempre meglio. Per ora si accontenta di sentire il cuore che fa meno male. I baci di Thor sono dolci, per lui, perchè il biondo sa che è quello di cui lui ha bisogno. Il suo sole freme dal desiderio, ma sa che non vuole forzarlo. Lui non gli dice che lo desidera, magari stanotte. Per ora vuole che Thor continui con quei baci dolci, perchè sono per lui. Perchè Thor li mantiene dolci pensando a quello che vuole Loki. Perchè sta mettendo le sue priorità davanti alle proprie.  
Loki non sta ancora bene, ma lo starà presto. Perchè ora il suo sole brilla solo per lui.

 

Ecco a voi l'ultima parte di questa storia. Dolcezza infinita (almeno alla fine).  
Ringrazio chi ha voluto leggere e seguire questa piccola storiella.  
A presto   
Veleno


End file.
